the life of dolan
by Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer
Summary: a boy who has nothing to live for begins a new life in a world he never knew existed. this will include pokemorphs and other surprises so plz only good reviews for my first fanfiction plz . i will also say this takes place in the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran down the highway as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. The last hours events repeating through my head. I tried to prevent the playback of that part in my life but it failed.

*Flashback*

"Don't touch me!" my sister screamed at me. "No Sparkles!" I taunted. I poked her shoulder and,

*Slap*

"Don't touch her!" our Mom yelled. "Don't you ever slap me again Dammit!" I shouted angrily.

Then I punched Sparkles from behind. She began to cry, in account of the immense pain that she had been caused by her brother.

*Flashback*2

I walked into the house and was greeted by a punch from my angry Step-Dad.  
>"Don't you ever touch my daughter again you little shit!" He screamed as his eyes blazed with fury.<br>"She slapped me first!" I shouted.  
>"I don't give a fuck!" Dad yelled. Then he said "Get the hell out of my house and never come back!"<br>"FINE!" I shouted.

*End flashback*

Time seemed to slow down in my perspective. Eventually, I was ten miles away. I had run through a short rain and gotten my shirt soaked. I knew that I was somewhere in a city, but, an alley at that.

I tripped on a rock, landing with a loud *thud* on the concrete and my chin bleeding. "Great." I said. Suddenly, a green portal opened out of thin air and a figure emerged from it.

"Ugh... What the heck is going on?" I thought out loud. I put my fists up, ready to fight anything that came out of it.

Then, a golden-haired man stepped out. He had a sort of outline in gold light. "Hello." he said.  
>"Who are you?" I asked. "A figure of my own imagination." the man said.<p>

"Great, I've finally gone insane." I thought.

The man smirked and said, "Rest assured you're perfectly sane. I have sent myself here."

"What...How? Who are you?" I half-yelled.

"Ah yes. My name. Well over the years and I mean eons by that, I have been called Infinity. So that is what you shall call me." he said.

"Well what do you want with me?" I asked getting very curious. "First of all, you can put down your fists. Very rude." he said.

"You have always been destined for greatness Dolan. Only I know the future and yours is bright." Infinity continued.

"You still haven't told me what you want with me." Dolan said.  
>"I'm offering you a choice you can take my right hand and remain here in this world hated by all but your true friends. Which if I recall correctly, is, zero? Is that not correct?"<p>

I began to get angry then realized that there was no point. I looked at his right hand. It had a sphere of darkness. I looked at his left. It was a sphere of golden light. Almost too bright for Dolan to look at.

"Or you could take my left, and you will know true happiness." Infinity continued.

"Um... Do I have time to decide?" Dolan asked. "Yes... 20 seconds." Infinity said. Dolan gave it a short thought and then thought, 'A new life would be better. I could restart.'

"Yes indeed." Infinity said.

"I...I Choose..." I stated but found it hard to say for a moment. I then replied, 


	2. Chapter 2

I...I choose...left!" I exclaimed.

"A wise decision, it is." Infinity said. I grabbed his hand.  
>"I guess it's time to go?" I asked. "Yes, no time like the present. I have an eternity, and you have little time." he replied.<p>

We then stepped through the portal.

*About ten minutes later*

At the base of a large mountain another portal appeared.  
>"So how did you know my name anyway?" I asked.<br>"I know many things, from your name to the furthest corners of the universe." Infinity said.

We continued for many miles, or what seemed like it. This whole place was confusing. It was just a repeat of the same background. Space, Space, Space.

"Okay, this is where I must leave you." Infinity said. "Finally! We've been walking for hours!" I exclaimed.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.  
>"Near Newbark town in Johto." Infinity said.<br>"What's Johto?" I asked. "Ah yes, I forgot. You may remember this from your game boy. I believe it is called Pokémon?" Infinity said.

"So let me get this straight in this world Pokémon exist?" I asked, as I grew more excited.  
>"Yes." Infinity said. "And I have some sort of greatness in my future?"<p>

"Correct sir." Infinity said.

"So where do I start?" I asked. "Go east toward Newbark, you will find a woman named, Jennifer. She will give you a poke ball to catch your first Pokémon." Infinity instructed.

"Thank you Infinity." I said. "Think nothing of it." he replied. "I guess you don't shake hands?" I asked. "No, not normally, but you are a special case. Goodbye my friend." Infinity said as he shook my hand.

I walked towards the portal and I entered it. Everything was spinning, I couldn't concentrate. Something hit my head. I went out cold. 

Many moments later….

"Ugghhhhh, my fricking head!" I said.  
>"Did that Infinity dude hit me with a rock or something?" I thought out loud.<p>

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" A voice said, it sounded like a girl. I quickly got up and asked myself,  
>"What was that?" I was wondering when again, I heard,<p>

"HELP!" the girl yelled. This was followed by a sharp slap.  
>"Shut up bitch!" A deep voice shouted.<p>

I went toward the sounds, yells, and slaps and had seen the faint light of a fire.  
>Then, I hid behind and peeked around a tree.<br>I saw a short bald man who looked like a bad stereotype of a biker. 'Heh. Idiot.' I thought.

He was leering at a girl who looked to be about 16-17.  
>I took a moment to look at her and noticed, she wasn't entirely human.<br>She had short pointed ears on the top of her head, in addition to a yellow and brown body.  
>I looked a little lower and saw her face.<p>

Tears were streaming from both her eyes, which were green I noted.  
>A little lower and I saw a red mark on her left cheek.<p>

Then lower as I looked and I was surprised to see that she was almost naked with only her panties covering her.

Then I looked at her arms and noticed the chains and cuffs going into another tree.  
>"Why are you doing this to me?" she almost screamed.<br>"Lets just say that your parents owe me a lot of money." he said calmly with an evil grin.

"And I will assure you that you won't enjoy this." he said. "But I will." he added evilly.  
>I felt a surge of rage at this man. "Who was he to do this to that girl?" I thought.<p>

All I wanted to do was to run up and beat the crap out of that guy. But I knew that it would be too risky, I'd have to knock him out before he sees me.

I watched in disgust as he went in front of her and began to fondle her chest.  
>"That sick fucker." I thought and felt pure hatred for that man.<br>"And now..." he reached his hands around her and started fondling her but and rubbing the base of her tail.

And as I watched this girl had seen me. She mouthed, "Help me please!"  
>I went behind the tree and found a rock about the size of my head. I picked it up and began walking towards that perverted man.<p>

"Now... Time for some fun!" he said, being in his perverted fantasy.  
>He put his hands on the side of her panties.<br>"No! Please don't do it! Please stop!" the girl screamed.

I raised the rock above my head and just as I was about to bring the rock down I shouted "Goodnight perv!"

*crack*

He crumpled like he had been kicked in the gut. Except, for the fact that there was a large mark on his head. Probably caused a concussion.

The girl just stared at me. Then I searched his body. Thankfully, he was still breathing luckily for me. I did a slight jolt from my hand to his throat, to make sure that he went out cold.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked and I could hear the fear in her voice. I was shocked.  
>"I just saved you from exactly that, and, you expect that I will?" I asked with a smile.<p>

I found what I was looking for on that pervert, a key ring.  
>I undid her chains and she hugged me.<br>"Thank you!" she said sounding less scared and more happy.

"What is your name?" she asked. "My names Dolan, what's yours?" I asked. "My name...is ... Starlet" she said.

I went over to the perverted guy and he was wearing a leather jacket. I took it off of him and put it over Starlet. "Come on. Let's get you home before he wakes up." I said. The clouds in the sky became grey and it began to sprinkle. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are you from anyway, Starlet?" I asked.  
>"I'm from Goldenrod." Starlet replied.<br>I looked her over again. She was still in her torn blue panties while wearing the bikers jacket.  
>"Hey Starlet, can you hold on a second?" I asked.<br>"S-Sure…" she said nervously.

I went behind a tree and took off my snow pants. Now I was just wearing a winter jacket over a grey t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants.  
>"Starlet, can you take off that jacket?" I asked.<br>"WHAT?" she half yelled at me. She became scared. "Take off the jacket and put these on." I said as I handed her my snow pants.

"Don't worry I won't peek" I said while covering my face and turning around.

"Oh, Thank you!" she said. "No problem you'll need them more than me" I replied. I heard a bit of rustling and then she said, "It's ok now." I turned around and was greeted by a friendly hug.

*One half hour later...*

"Keep a look out for the police station Starlet." I said.  
>"Okay, what do we need there?" she asked.<br>"Well first we need to get someone to go after that biker, then I need to get a poke ball." I replied.

"Is that it?" she asked while pointing to a building with a star on a poster on the side.  
>"I think it might be!" I exclaimed. "Well, let's go." I continued.<p>

*Three hours later*

"Well that's done!" I said happily.  
>"Now what do we do?" Starlet asked.<br>"Well first I have to catch a Pokémon, and then, I'll take you back to Goldenrod." I said.  
>"And then I'm going to make it my business to get the guy who tried to do that to you!" I said angrily.<p>

I had got a little money from Jenny and I had bought a tent, two sleeping bags, a weeks worth of food and a net.

"This looks like a nice little spot." I said. I hadn't slept for about a day and I'm pretty sure Starlet hadn't slept for at least as long.  
>"Hey can you help me set up the tent and then you can sleep?" I asked.<p>

*rustle rustle*

I looked at the moving bush. "Come on out of there." I said as I grabbed something, a weapon of some sort. It was a log; I thought it would do nicely for the moment.

Out of the bushes came a Zangoose. It was a male, I could tell because it was really injured and was on high alert. "Come over here little guy." I said. The Zangoose cautiously wandered over to me and I petted him lightly.

I saw his wounds up close and sprayed a bit of the potion that I was given by Jenny. It hissed, probably in pain from the anti-septic that the potion was healing its cut.

"Ok. Lie down over here and rest for a bit. If you don't want to, then by all means, you're free to go!" I said with a small smile. I patiently waited for its' decision.

The Zangoose walked up to my right hand and sniffed it.  
>"I think he's trying to see if he can trust you Dolan." Starlet said.<br>"I think you might be right." I replied.  
>He stopped sniffing my hand, and I began to pet him.<p>

"Hey little guy." I said.  
>"I've been watching you and you seem nice for a human." the Zangoose said.<br>"Y-You can talk?" I asked in confusion. I looked towards Starlet and she shrugged.  
>"Of course I can talk!" the Zangoose said with a smile.<p>

"Um... I'm sorry. Not used to talking Pokémon." I said.  
>"It's ok. Not many people do." he replied.<br>"You wanna travel with us? I mean if you have anywhere else to go then its ok..." I asked, worried that he'd decline.

"Well I guess I can join you for now." he said.  
>"Sweet, can I call you Zane?" I asked.<br>"...Ok..." he replied to my question.

*A couple days later*

I stopped by a Poke mart and I entered the store.  
>I walked up to the counter and asked,<br>"Excuse me, but, do you have any radios?" I asked.  
>"Yes. They are right over there" she replied.<p>

I went and bought a silver radio.  
>It shone in the sun's brilliant light as I exited the Poke mart.<p>

*Later that night*

We were a couple hours away from Goldenrod.  
>We had set up camp by a pond and I was listening to my new radio.<br>"We interrupt this program to bring you this developing story." the reporter said.

I tuned it up and paid more attention. "Come here Starlet! I think something important is coming up!" I yelled. Starlet and Zane ran over to me.

"Earlier this week we received a call from Randy and Allison Rubins, telling us that their daughter has been missing for almost two weeks."

"Allison was quoted saying, 'We just want our daughter back! We'll do anything to get her back!'" The reporter continued.

"The girls name is Starlet Rubins and she is 16 years of age,  
>anyone with any info is asked to call 403-556-7983." the reporter finished.<p>

"We now return you to your classic rock ride."  
>I turned off the radio.<p>

"Looks like your parents miss you very badly. Do you want to keep going or rest for a bit?" I asked. Zane was ready for anything. "Um... Let's..." she said before she paused. "It's ok. If you want to rest, then we will rest." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, what would you like to do Starlet?" I asked.  
>"I just want to go home." she said as a small tear left her eye. I wiped it off for her.<br>"I think we should call your parents, just let them know your okay." I said.  
>I dialed the number and I began to get nervous.<p>

'403-556-7983' I said in my thoughts.  
>"H-Hello?" a female voice asked.<br>"Hello, my name is Dolan and I know where you daughter is." I said.

"W-What? Where is she?" she asked as her voice increased in volume.  
>"Here, I'll let you talk to her, she's with me." I calmly said.<br>"Here you go Starlet." I said as I handed her the phone.  
>"H-Hi mom." Starlet weakly said.<br>"I'll just leave you two to talk." I said.

I walked away for 15 minutes to see which way was the fastest to Goldenrod. I found one route that looked like a straight shot towards it. I began to head back. I saw her still talking on the phone and a small smile crept up upon my face.

*A few hours later*

"I'll just go buy a drink before we go to your house." I said.  
>"O-Okay..." Starlet said. I could tell that she wanted to get home very quickly.<br>I walked into a poke mart and bought a pack of Pepsi. The cashier gave me a premier ball because of some event that I don't know.

"Heh Heh. I thought you were buying one drink?" Starlet asked sarcastically.  
>"Well it's better to have more than you need, then not enough." I said happily.<br>"You have a strange way of thinking...I like it." Zane said.  
>"I like my thinking, for it makes me happy." I added to my Zane's previous statement.<p>

*At the gates of the house*

"Holy crap! Your house is huge!" I said. Starlet smiled then said, "Well... My parents are quite wealthy..."

We went to the front door and as I opened the door a flash of yellow and brown jumped at Starlet and shouted, "Big sis! I missed you!" 


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at it and it looked like Starlet, but younger. It had an appearance that looked like an Abra. So I had to guess that's what her half-Pokémon side is.

"Hey who's the mini, Starlet?" I asked.  
>I looked her over and she did look like Starlet, except, her eyes were blue like mine.<br>"She's my little sister Breana." Starlet said.

"Well she is a cutie, in fact, almost as cute as you Starlet." I said with a grin.  
>"Ummmmm..." Starlet turned away from me and blushed. She sounded embarrassed.<br>"And who's this? Your boyfriend?" Breana teased.  
>"NO!" we said at the same time then we looked at each other. We thought for a second, and then we looked away again.<br>"His name is Dolan and he saved me from bad things..." Starlet said and looked away from me again.

*Later that night*

"Damn I need a drink... I hope those Pepsi are cold...Goddamnit! Frozen solid!" I said getting fairly angry at my poor timing.

*smash*

"What was that...?" I thought as I pulled a frozen Pepsi from the freezer and then ducked behind it.

"Find that girl!" an angry voice yelled.  
>"Which one?" a quiet creepy voice asked.<br>"The older one!" a familiar voice said.  
>"What about the younger one?" the creepy voice said.<br>"Do what you want with her..." the angry voice trailed off.

"Just remember the older girl is mine..." the familiar voice said.  
>"And the boy that knocked you out?" the angry voice asked.<br>"You can deal with him..." the familiar voice said.  
>"Oh really?" I whispered to myself.<p>

I heard steps coming down the stairs to the basement.

"Where are you ya little prick?" the angry voice said as he walked by the freezer.  
>I popped up next to him and cracked him in the head.<p>

He fell to the ground out colder than the Pepsi I had hit him with.  
>"I'm right here you ass!" I whispered.<br>I took his gun and went up the stairs slowly and heard a door get smashed open.

I saw Breana lying down on the couch. She was watching T.V. then she yawned. I saw a guy sneak up behind her with a T-shirt in his hands. I couldn't risk it, being how they outnumber me greatly.

He got close to Breana and tapped her on the shoulder, the T-shirt ready to gag her.  
>"What? Mmmpphh!" Breana started then was silenced.<p>

The man licked his lips. "Mmm. You look tasty." he said. I looked around for something, anything to use as a weapon. The man groped her and licked her face. "Hm... What should I do to you first?" he asked. Breana began to well up into tears.

I found a sword. There was one on a wall, for some reason. I guess it was for decoration, I don't care. I quickly grabbed it, it weighed a lot. I snuck behind the guy and I pointed the tip at his neck. With one thrust of my wrist, I speared the sword through the guy's throat.

He gagged and fell to the floor, dead. I untied the T-shit from Breana's mouth. She quickly breathed and asked, "What's going on?"

"Dolan? What's going on?" Breana asked again and sounded very scared.  
>"I don't know... But I think I know who is responsible." I said as I remembered one of the voices.<p>

His pure voice from last time we met just wants me to strangle him.

*Flashback*

"Why are you doing this to me?" Starlet asked with tears in her eyes.  
>"Let's just say that your parents owe me a lot of money." he said.<br>"And I assure you that you will definitely not like this... But, I will." he said.

*End flashback*

"Shit!" I said as I stood up.  
>"Where is your sisters' room?" I asked in a hurry.<br>"It is at the top floor of the house, at the end of the hall." Breana said.

"Okay call the police and then lock yourself inside your room. Don't let anyone in until I say it is safe. Ok?" I said and she nodded. I drew my sword and took a sip from my Pepsi.

Then I ran up 6 sets of stairs and entered a hallway with no doors except one at the very end which was busted off its hinges.

I walked up to it and then I heard the voice. I got closer to the room and the voice became clearer to me, it was definitely him.

"I don't like it when my toys escape!" He yelled, "Now, where were we?" he asked evilly.  
>"MMPH! NPHO!" yelled another voice through the door.<p>

I peeked into the room and saw Starlet pinned to the bed in her pink bra and panties with her hands cuffed under her back and her blue panties stuffed in her mouth.

I watched as he started to grope her and lick her lips.  
>"Not this again." I thought as I became angrier.<p>

I snuck into the room and silently crept behind him, uttering these words, "Morire lei il bastardo!" I quickly slashed his head. I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, there was a body on the floor and a head about 7 meters away from it.

"MMPH!" Starlet screamed.  
>"Mmlmnn?" Starlet said when she had seen me.<br>I dropped the sword and searched the guy for a set of keys; again, they were clipped to his belt. I got them and unlocked her handcuffs.

I was immediatly greeted by a hug. I took her panties out of her mouth and she said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" really fast and loud.

"Ssshh! I still don't know if there are any more!" I whisper yelled. She nodded and shut her mouth. "Ok get dressed real quick. I need to see about anyone else in the building." I said. I picked the sword up and waited for her to get dressed.

"Ready." she whispered. "Ok. Here we go." I said. I held up the sword, ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

I went down the stairs and handed Starlet the gun.  
>"Let's get to your sister! There's at least one more of these dirt bags and I'm sure he doesn't have higher morals than his buddies." I said.<p>

*A couple of minutes later*  
>"Breana! Open the door!" I said as I banged on the door.<br>The door opened a crack and her eye appeared halfway up the crack then the door opens the rest of the way.

"Okay Starlet get in and barricade the door." I stated.  
>"What about you?" they asked together at the same time<br>"I'm going to deal with the last of these dirt bags" I said angrily.

"Dolan...please be careful..." Starlet said.  
>"Don't worry I'll be fine." I said, throwing a small smile at them.<p>

*Back in the basement*

"Now to get the last one…" I whispered to myself.  
>"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" an angry voice said.<br>I turned around and jumped backward as a pipe swing down where my head was a second earlier.

"You're pretty quick ye little bastard!" he said.  
>He swung wildly and charged at me.<p>

*clang*

I blocked then swiped then grabbed the pipe with my free hand and slammed my right elbow into his face.

"Argggh! My nose!" he said as he grabbed his face with his free hand.  
>Then I slashed at his pipe hand and he dropped the pipe as I drove my blade through his heart.<p>

I thought I had won until he punched me in the face and I went flying backwards taking the sword with me and fell down some stairs and went deeper into the basement.

I tumbled down into the basement, hearing a slight 'crack' in my left arm. An immense purge of pain throbbed into my arm. "OW!" I yelled. I think that I may have broken my left arm. Thankfully, I was right handed.


	7. Chapter 7

*Beep...Beep...Beep...*

"Ughhhh... My head." I said aloud. I think I heard something. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. No clue why. I shook my head. I closed my eyes. Then I heard it again.

*Crying*

"Huh? Who's crying?"  
>I felt something hard and stiff on my left arm and something soft wrapped around my head.<br>More importantly I felt something heavy on my chest shaking violently and something holding my right hand.

"Wake up! Please wake up Dolan! Don't leave me!" a familiar voice said.  
>I opened my eyes as the beeping increased.<br>I imediatly looked down and saw a yellow head with pointed ears resting on my chest that I assumed was Starlet.

I looked to my left and seen Breana looking down silently crying as she sat next to me.  
>And then I looked to my right and seen a man with red hair and blue eyes and a green eyed alakazam standing on either side of Starlet while they looked at her.<p>

"Excuse me but there are too many of you here and he has another visitor." a docter said.  
>"The two of us will go then." the man said as I heard two sets of footsteps walking away and one set walking toward me.<p>

I heard a chair scraping on the floor and get set on my left.  
>"Huh... He's pretty brave for a 17 year old." another voice said.<br>That voice was familiar... Almost too familiar...

"Don't worry you two he'll regain conciousness." the familiar voice said.  
>"How can you be sure and who are you?" Breana asked.<br>"I know that he's been through worse. My name is of no importance to you." the familiar voice said.  
>Starlet lifted her head off my chest.<p>

"I hope Dolan wakes up soon and I hope he's okay." she said. "He will be. He is all to familiar to abuse." the familiar voice responded.

I closed my right hand tighter and tried to move it to my forehead.  
>"Hurts..." I moaned. I heard Breana stop crying.<p>

"D..Dolan?" Starlet asked. "Yea?" I replied with extreme pain to my forehead. I felt two arms wrap around me in an extremely tight embrace. I slowly opened my eyes.

The blur of the light that was in the room was bothering me. I blinked several times before actually keeping my eyes open. "Huh?" I asked. "What happened?" I added to my question.

"You well know fairly enough." the man with the familiar voice said. I looked at him for a second. "I thought you stopped following me after I went through that portal?" I asked. "I did." he responded.

Starlet finally spoke up and asked, "Who is that Dolan?" I looked at him and he nodded, giving me a sign of ok. "His name is Infinity." I said.

"D-Dolan...W-Who is Infinity?" Starlet asked sounding nervous and scared.  
>"It's not important" Infinity said as he got up and started walking away." I'll see you in a few days" he said as he walked past the curtain.<p>

" I don't really know myself... It's best not to think too much about these things" I said.  
>Starlet started crying again as she hugged me.<br>"I-I thought we'd lost you" Starlet said.  
>"Me too..." Breana said as she hugged me.<p>

Unfortunately for me she was on my left and I felt an immense pain shoot through my arm.  
>"Auuughhh! My arm!" I shouted in pain.<br>"Oh sorry!" Breana said as she got scared and backed off.  
>"It's okay... I'm going to have to get used to only using my right arm..." I said.<br>"...Dolan..." Starlet started. I looked at her.  
>"T-Thank you... For saving me...Twice..." Starlet said as she blushed and looked away sounding embarrassed.<p>

"And thank you for saving me!" Breana said sounding happy as she walked around to my right and hugged me.  
>"Don't worry about it I was just doing what I thought was right." I said.<br>"Why do you care so much about me, a random person from another world who just got involved in your lives by chance..." I asked.  
>"A...Another world?" they asked together.<br>"Well it all started about a week ago..." I began.

*A few hours later*

I was on my way to an airport with Starlet, Breana, the red haired man who , as I suspected was Starlet and Breana's father Randy and the green eyed Alakazam, who as I thought was their mother Allison.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.  
>"To our vacation house, near Blackthorn." Randy said.<br>"You'll love it there Dolan!" Breana said sounding excited.  
>"Wait where's Zane? I asked starting to panic.<br>"Don't worry he said he had to check on his mate." Allison said.

"And you'll be able to truly catch your first Pokémon!" Starlet said sounding more excited than her sister.  
>"Oh yeah I almost forgot that Zane was only traveling with us for a little while... I'm going to miss seeing his furry mug around..." I said.<p>

"Well. He will come back, he said." Starlet said. I felt a bit better. "Ok." I replied. I was wearing a hard cast on my left arm and on my right arm, Starlet was hanging on to it. I knew that Allison probably could feel some kind of emotions from me as I became nervous.

Why was I nervous? Because she was hanging onto my arm and I thought that her parents may yell at her, or me. Allison whispered something to Randy and he chuckled. "Don't be nervous. I won't yell." He said to me.

I blushed furiously. Starlet knew what we were talking since; she too, was invading my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dolan... Wake up...we've arrived" Starlet said. Her voice sounded far away.  
>Someone was shaking me.<p>

"Nggh.. It's too dark to wake up..." I mumbled.  
>"Come on and wake up!" Breana said sounding irritated.<p>

I felt Breana lean onto my seat and the I felt a slap on my left arm.  
>"Oh here comes the pain!" I thought.<br>And as predicted I felt more pain than before.

"Ouch! Arm! Stop doing that!" I shouted.  
>"Your gonna pay for that!" I said as I got mad.<br>"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she begged.

*a few hours later*

We had got off the jet and were at the house.  
>"Holy crap! It's even bigger than the other house!" I yelled as I was suprised.<br>"Ummmm ...Dolan ...do you want to go for a walk?" Starlet asked.  
>"Sure that could be fun!" I said.<p>

*A few minutes later"  
>"Aaaahhh... This isn't so bad." I said as we took a rest.<br>"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" A female voice screamed.  
>"Oh no! You started this and I'm gonna finish it!" A male voice yelled.<br>"What was that?" Starlet asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check it out." I said.  
>I ran toward the screams and came to a clearing.<br>The first thing I seen was an Espeon that looked pissed while it looked at it's feet.  
>I looked down and seen an Umbreon that had several bruises and cuts.<p>

And this Umbreon was black with blue rings on it's ears, forehead, legs and tail instead of the usual gold.

"Please leave me alone...Please!" the Umbreon begged.  
>"No... It's time that I finish this." the Espeon said in a bored tone.<br>"I don't think so!" I yelled as I ran at the Espeon and kicked it in the side and sent it flying into a tree.

"Help me please..." the Umbreon mumbled as she passed out.  
>I took out my pokeball and touched the umbreon with it.<br>The umbreon was sucked in as the ball shooka few times then made a ping sound.

"My first Pokemon... I somehow imagined it being more epic." I said with a chuckle. I was happy but I was also worried about the Umbreon.

Then I looked at the Espeon as it struggled to get up and glared at me while it looked scared.  
>I put my newly caught umbreon's ball in my pocket and walked toward the Espeon.<br>It's struggled even more and yelled, "Get away from me!"

I picked him up despite his protest and went to where I had left Starlet.

"Dolan! Your back!" she said happily.  
>"We gotta get back to Blackthorn!" I said.<br>"Why?" she asked.

"I found this espeon fighting an umbreon and got him off the umbreon but I think I broke something of his and the Umbreon was even more beat up than him so I need to get them to a center!" I said urgently .  
>"Where's the Umbreon?" she asked.<p>

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pokeball .  
>I put the Pokeball away and said " let's get them to blackthorn!"<p>

*An hour later*

I had checked them into the center and was waiting for them to be healed.  
>I had also explained what I knew about what happened and how the espeon was injured and how he was fighting and severly hurting the Umbreon.<br>"Excuse me sir?" a nurse said.  
>"Hmmm? What?" I asked.<p>

"The Espeon will make a full recovery but is still unconcious. And the Umbreon is already healed and conscious and she wants to see you." she stated.

"Ok. Which room is she in?" I asked. "Room 404." she replied with a smile. "Thanks." I thanked her. I walked down a long hallway and had stopped at the door with the sign '404' above it.

"Heh. 404. Missing door? I think not." I chuckled at my 'witty' comment. I entered the room and there was the Umbreon, sleeping lightly. I saw her ears perk up as I approached her and I stood by her bedside, wating for her to wake up. She woke up about 2 minutes later, sensing my presence.

I looked at the Umbreon as her ears slowly went down and she began to wake up.  
>"Mmm, where's the human who saved me?" the Umbreon asked drowsily.<p>

I petted her back and said, "I'm right here"  
>She quickly flinched and jumped to the foot of the bed.<br>She then crouched and looked at me as her blue ring features started to glow.

"Please don't hurt me!" she said.

I chuckled. "I saved you and I brought you here to be healed, I have no intention of hurting you." I said calmly.

"Oh... Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" the Umbreon said as she slowly walked back toward me.  
>"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked.<p>

She stared at me for a moment then she came to a decision.  
>"It all started when we were little..." she started.<p>

"We had been friends since we were five," she said.  
>"then when we were 15, we started to get closer and it started out nicely, But after a while..."<br>She started to cry and I started to pet her again.  
>"After a while he started to get this sick pleasure from torturing me with his powers." she said.<br>"And every time I told someone there was no evidence of it so nobody believed me!" she said as she cried harder.

"Then I ran for days at a time, only to escape from him but he wouldn't stop chasing me!" she said as she started shivering.

"And then, he caught up with you and then I showed up?" I asked.  
>"Yes... I'm glad you did because he would have killed me!" she said.<br>"Hey, don't worry. It's all over." I said.

"Really?" she asked me with a sniffle. I smiled lightly. "Yes." I responded. She walked into my arms, which would their way onto the bed and laid on top of them, cuddling with my arms. She purred lightly. "Thank you…" she said.

"No problem. Do you have anywhere else to go?" I asked. "Probably not. My mom and dad kicked me out of the house, because they thought I was lying about Jeffery." She said. "Who's Jeffery?" I asked. "He is the Espeon that you saved me from." She said.

"Oh. Well, if you don't have anywhere else to go then, you can come with me if you want." I said. "Really? Can I?" she asked.


End file.
